


Starting New

by korinohana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Brotherly Love, College AU, Dysphoria, F/F, F/M, FTM Dean, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Lesbos, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, No Hunting, PTSD, Past Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Transphobia, hipster cass, lots of gay shit, sam best brother, unsafe binding, yes gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korinohana/pseuds/korinohana
Summary: Dean and Sam start the first-year college. Dean is now starting his transition.





	

“Denise Winchester and Samuel Winchester, both freshmen. We do offer co-ed dorms for siblings. Is that something they would be interested in?” Mary looks at Dean, but he looks distracted. John leans in to whisper to Mary.  
“I think it would be best, maybe Sam can set her straight.” Mary looks unsure, still worried about her son. Nodding in agreement, she turns to the woman who was waiting patiently.  
“I think that would best and might save a bit of money.” Mary takes the pen and signs with John behind her. The family walks through the registration, signing more paperwork and getting class worked in. Sam cleared his throat.  
“I think Denise and I are going to explore campus a bit. Is that okay?”  
“Alright, just keep an eye on your sister, I don’t want her to get picked up the first day here.” John was firm, standing with his arms folded, glaring at Sam.  
“Don’t worry, sir.” Sam grabs Dean’s hand as they leave the student commons, making their way to the quad. When Sam was absolutely sure that nobody was around, he reached around into his backpack and pulls a pair of jeans.  
“Dean, here.” Sam hands Dean his pants, and he quickly slips them on under his dress while Sam helps with his baggy shirt. Pulling his dress out from under his shirt is a skill Dean has mastered, and it only takes him a moment to do so. Meanwhile Sam stuffs the fluffy, frilly dress into his backpack. With that done, he turns to his brother, worry in his eyes.  
“You alright?” Dean glares at Sam with anger in his eyes.  
“I didn’t want to bring mom and dad! Why did you have to tell them!?” Dean punches the tree next to them, growling. Sam sighs, waiting for Dean’s breathing to settle before putting a calming hand on his shoulder.  
“Look, I’m sorry Dean. If I didn’t need them to sign off scholarship paperwork, you know I wouldn’t have let them come. We could have stayed with Uncle Bobby, and you could have been yourself.” Sam felt awful for his brother, Dean had for a few years now, and it hasn't got any easier.   
-flash back-

Dean came downstairs on day on a lazy afternoon to find his mother reading a book, Sam playing on his DS and John reading a car magazine. Dean came down with his hair chopped off in Sam’s blue jeans that were too big, an AC DC shirt, combat boots and chest bound with ace bandages. Dropping the metal scissors onto the table with a clank, his family finally looked up at him. Sam didn’t look surprised, he had known what was coming, as Dean had told him a while ago. His parents had not thought, and Mary gently set down her book while John just looked flabbergasted.  
“Denise, what did you do your hair?” Mary cried as she moved over to him and looked over his newly shorn hair.  
“Denise isn’t my name, mom, not anymore. It’s Dean. I’m not a girl. I’m transgender.” Mary stepped back and covered her mouth, the picture of shock. John sighed angrily, slapping down his magazine as he stood and stalked over to his wife.  
“Why do insist on scaring your mother like this, Denise? Go change out of your brother’s clothes right now!” Dean frowned, shaking his head as he stood his ground firmly.  
“Did you even hear me? My name Dean. I am male! Not Denise! I hate being a girl! It was killing me. I feel right this way!” John set Mary down on the couch, checking on her before walking back over to Dean.  
“Look, sweetie I don’t care if you’re a dyke but you can’t dress like this. How would be people look at us? Think about your family.” Dean stared at him, on verge of crying now as his face started turning red with anger.  
“I am not a dyke! I am a gay man! I love men! I am a man! I am a gay, trans man!” Dean was screaming at this point, unable to contain his rage against his father any longer. He just wanted them to understand, to see what he was dealing with.  
“You don’t understand how much pain I’ve been in. I hate wearing dresses, I hate being the girl of the house. I hate being told I have to act like a girl!” Dean was sobbing now, unable to control them anymore. John glared, annoyed with his daughter for acting out in such a way.  
“You are just confused, it’s fine. We’ll find a you a therapist, someone for you to talk to, to fix you. Now go get changed, we’re going out to eat.” John frowned, taking out his cellphone to look up doctors. Dean reacted on instinct and grabbed his father’s phone. John looked shocked as he stared at his daughter.   
“Denise, give me my phone back.”  
“You never listen to me!”  
“Denise, I am your father and you will respect me in my own house!” John growled, raising his voice.  
“Stop calling me that!” Sam jumped in-between his father and his brother before it could escalate any further.  
“Come on guys, let’s just calm down.” Sam lifted his hands in a calming gesture, trying to be the mediator before Dean says something he might regret.  
“Stay out of this Sam. This isn’t your fight. Your sister is just throwing a temper tantrum.” That broke something inside Dean, and before he could stop himself, he took his father’s phone and smashed it against the hardwood floor. The satisfaction was replaced almost instantly with regret when he looked up to see his father towering over him. Before he could react, John smacked him across the face and he fell back heavily onto the hardwood floor. Mary gasped, running over to Dean and helping him to sit up as she examined his cheek.  
“John! I can’t believe you hit her! She’s your daughter!” Mary cried as she helped Dean up to stand and get a better view of the hand mark on his cheek.  
“She been acting crazy for the past year! We let it go on, thinking she’d grow out of it. and this is what happens. I will not be disrespected in my own house, Mary!” John stood his ground as he watched Sam in the background, who stood in complete shock of what his father had done. Moving back over to Dean as he was standing up, he pulled his chin to the side so he could look at the print, finding the bruise already forming on his cheek. John gripped Dean by the collar as he dragged the boy up the stairs to the master bathroom.  
“You will put on your makeup, cover up the bruise, and be ready in an hour or so help me I will make it worse.” John shouted before slamming the door shut and stomping down the stairs. Dean’s legs gave out on him, and he dropped to the floor as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He tried to stop them, but couldn’t stop the harsh sobs from escaping. His cheek wasn’t the pain he was feeling. The pain was brought on by the thought of putting the lipstick on again.

-End flashback-

Sam stood in thought, watching as Dean continued to punch the tree until his knuckles became bruised and slightly bloodied.  
“Dean, come on. Let’s go get some coffee.” Dean breathed slowly -in and out- and reluctantly agreed with his brother. Following his brother into the student café, he waited in line and tried to look inconspicuous. He almost felt more out of place than normal, even with his makeup rubbed off and wearing his brother blue jeans. His chest was still showing, and he could feel everyone staring at him. Sam seemed to notice this, and easily interrupted his thoughts by throwing a sweatshirt over him.  
“It’s okay, Dean. I’m here for you. You aren’t alone anymore.” Dean gave him a soft smile, breathing deeply before standing up straight next to his little brother. Though, even standing ramrod straight, he was still significantly shorter than Sam.  
It was their turn in line, and they both scooted forward, the barista smiling warmly at them. Her golden blond hair was tucked up under her hat, and her blue eyes shone brightly.   
“Hi, how can I help you?” Sam smiled awkwardly, clearing his throat.   
“Hi, Umm I’ll have a medium skinny cappuccino, and my brother will have a…”  
“Large black coffee.”  
The pretty barista typed in their order quickly before she grabbed them each a cup.  
“Names?”  
“Sam and Dean.” Sam answered quickly, Dean nodding as the barista quickly wrote them down.  
“Okay, we’ll call your names when your drinks are ready.” She winked over to Sam and walked off to make their drinks.  
Sam and Dean found seats close to the counter to wait for their drinks.   
“She likes you.” Dean tease, burying an elbow into his brother’s rib. Sam blushed and looked a bit embarrassed.  
“Stop kidding around, no she doesn't.” Dean leaned back in his chair, sticking his hand in his pockets and grinning.   
“Come on, Sammy! Talk to her, ask her name! She’s pretty!” Sam chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his head.  
“I won't have time to date. I have to work to keep my scholarship, you know that.” Dean groaned and slumped into his chair.   
“Sam come on! This is our first year away from home. Live a little! We don't have to follow mom’s rules of no boys or girls in the room. As long as there’s a sock on the doorknob.” Dean winked, and Sam looked away in amused disbelief.  
“Sam! Dean!” Dean jumped up to get their coffee, leaving a confused Sam. Reaching for his coffee while grinning back at Sam, he touched a foreign hand. Pulling his own back quickly, he instantly started talking.  
“Oh sorry, I thought that was mine.” Dean looked up and was met with sky blue eyes and a warm smile. The man he’d touched had short black hair and some stubble on his chin. A bit taller than Dean, he was definitely broader, though he seemed softer somehow. His hands were soft to the touch, and Dean could barely think with how stunned he was.  
“Are you okay?” The mystery man asked, a little concerned. Dean snapped back to reality.  
“Oh, yes, I’m fine! Sorry.” Dean grinned shyly, rubbing the back of his head before he picked up his own coffee.   
“Well... if you say so. Sorry about that.” He walked back to his seat, putting earbuds on and typed away on his laptop. Dean picked up Sam’s coffee and brought it to him before he sat down, unable to keep his gaze off the other man.   
“Who was that?” Sam asked as he pulled on the lip off the cup. Scooping some of the foam off with his finger and wiping it on a napkin.   
“I don't know, but he is a hunk.” Sam chuckled taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Look who’s talking about crushes. Classes haven’t even started and you already found someone you want in bed.” Sam took a big gulp on his coffee, letting the warmth fill his stomach. Dean turned to Sam, enjoying his own coffee.   
“I don't know, man you may get some before me.” Dean pointed to Sam’s cup. Written in pink sharpie was ‘Give me a call. - Jessica.’ with a phone number. Sam whipped his head around to face the Barista, Jessica, and she smiled brightly at him. Sam turned towards Dean who was busy trying to cover a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! http://chibisailorjupiter.tumblr.com/  
> I also want to thank my beta reading Kithri1997 for editing and giving all the help!


End file.
